


the library

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [165]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach City, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Libraries, SU - Freeform, bellow diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Blue and Yellow read about human history and culture and then have a talk.





	the library

“Wow, I never would have thought a planet with so tiny, organic creatures with short lifespans could have such a large and diverse culture that differs all over.” Blue said as she finished yet another book on human history. She and Yellow has shrunk down to human size to actually be able to read it, and Blue must say, she couldn’t get enough of it all. “Human culture is so impressive, and their history.”

 

Yellow nodded as she sat on the other side of the table of this called “library”, currently reading about the founding of Delmarva.

 

“Indeed, human history is something I never could have predicted. There’s way more war than I could have ever thought, which makes me wonder how they haven’t gone extinct. I’m impressed by their ways to adapt to almost everything along with their willpower. Also, with humans being so emphatic, wars would be out of the question. A non empathic human would be the equivalent to what we call an off color, which is ironic since we used to see any types of feeling as a flaw.” Yellow said, looking at Blue and smiled. “I’m glad we changed.”

 

“Me too, now we don’t have to hide our feelings and do things that makes us uncomfortable. Homeworld adopting a more human way to handle things has really been for the better. And we don’t have the stress of running everything ourselves.”

 

“Yes, before, we wouldn’t even have had the time to read like this, or time to even care about what kind of culture or history these life forms had. Our history is full of errors in our ways, but now we realize it, and hopefully it will never happen again.”

 

Blue nodded.

 

“I hope so. I hope it never goes back. I feel free like this, and I love spending time with you.”

 

“Awe, Blue, I’m blushing. Yes, I always feel better around you as well.”


End file.
